


But your heart is somewhere else

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not A Happy Ending, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, it's like full-on angst, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Anger. That was all she felt. How could he? She had been enslaved, tortured and beaten, and he had been here the whole time. Riding around in his stupid Charger, making deals with people and destroying their lives.---AKA trying to get back into writing AKA working out my feelings through fic





	But your heart is somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Circles' by Greta Svabo Bech and Ludovico Einaudi.

Anger. That was all she felt. How could he? She had been enslaved, tortured and beaten, and he had been here the whole time. Riding around in his stupid Charger, making deals with people and destroying their lives. 

 

That’s what he did.

 

He had destroyed Coulson’s life.

 

In a way, he had destroyed her life. Because without Coulson, there is nothing.

 

He knew about the deal Coulson had made with the spirit, ending his life, and he didn’t tell her. Not even before stepping through the portal. He’d asked her to take care of Gabe, even though he knew her father’s life was ending. Who would be taking care of her?

 

No one.

 

That’s how it had been all her life.

 

Until Coulson.

 

And now…

 

He smiled at her. That was the worst image seared into her mind. He smiled at her like he didn’t know her world was about to crumble down.

 

She had been sent to space and he was spending his time wandering through dimensions. She understood why he didn’t call then. 

 

But he had been back already for two months. 

 

She had been tortured in those months. Had been bloodied and bruised, and he hadn’t let anything know.

 

She had to find out through Gabe’s Instagram story that he was back. After saving the world, she had finally some time for herself, when the back of her neck didn’t ache as much as before. 

 

She had opened her Instagram account. A picture of a sunset and a grassy landscape greeted her; Jemma and Fitz finally went on their honeymoon.

 

Old Fitz, she reassured herself. ‘You’re just different and there’s nothing wrong with that’, haunting her mind.

 

At the top of her screen, there were a ton of Instagram stories, from her friends and brands she followed. Out of boredom she clicked on it, not expecting to see Robbie’s face.

 

4 hours ago, that’s what it said underneath Gabe’s handle.

 

She closed Instagram and went to her Whatsapp.

 

She quickly typed, “what. You’re back?” And pressed send. 

 

One grey tick appeared.

 

Two grey ticks appeared. He had gotten the message.

 

She waited a while longer, almost staring a hole into her phone’s screen.

 

Two blue ticks appeared. He had seen the message.

 

Biting nervously on the inside of her lip, a habit she had gotten a while ago, she waited for his answer.

 

Which never came.

 

She went to get some food. She went training with Piper. She took a shower. She ate dinner with her whole team (or at least what was left of it).

 

She checked her phone. It had been seven hours ago and there was still nothing.

 

Her anger subsided, instead came sadness.

 

Was she that unlovable?

 

The earth wasn’t being threatened, people didn’t need her anymore, so he had no reason to come to her.

 

Had she done something wrong?

 

She had tried to help Gabe as much as she could. Before she was sent to space, Coulson had told them the government would capture them, so she had placed Gabe in a good foster family, hoping that they would keep him safe.

 

After she came back from the future, she had quickly checked in via her phone on the family, and they had assured her everything was great. 

 

Had Robbie been back then already?

 

Didn’t he want to see her?

 

He was an asshole for not responding.

 

But she still loved him.

 

And that’s what made her hate him.


End file.
